


Non Timebo Mala

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samuel Colt made a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non Timebo Mala

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spn_bitesized**](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/) in response to [](http://elliemurasaki.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**elliemurasaki**](http://elliemurasaki.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt. Many thanks to [](http://scintilla10.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**scintilla10**](http://scintilla10.dreamwidth.org/) for beta reading. Feedback is love, and concrit is welcomed.

If Samuel were still a betting man, he'd lay money that he'd never see the gun again. Winchester would keep it, cavalier about what he held and seeing its soul-killing power as a boon. He'd be dead within a year, but that was his own damnfool choice, not Samuel's.

Samuel's damnfool choices had begun with a blow from a mermaid, which gave him an aversion to water, and they'd ended with a kiss from a golden-eyed girl, which gave him cursed and necessary knowledge.

Rendering a demon to its components and imbuing its essence in metal and wood left nothing to fear.


End file.
